


Exposure

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Manip, Nudity, Rape, Screenshots, chan slash, lost innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets from the past can resurface and destroy your self-worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

Art by: Elfqueen55

I was so young and inexperienced.

He robbed me of my innocence.

I will never forget the monster who did this.

For who would want me now?

I tried so hard not to fall.

But, the body betrays you, when the flesh is caressed.

When your needs are fulfilled.

When you have been so lonely in life, and think no one truly cares about you.

You are drawn to the evil side of pleasure.

For the person who takes you, is a man.

And you are only a boy.

You become so dirty, filthy.

But you crave it.

The attention, the adoration.

You become as sick as he is.

You expose yourself to him.

And cry for someone to save your soul.


End file.
